She's back, for payback
by Eia Yukino
Summary: He's gone, she's gone, she's back,he's going to get beat! When Ryoma left, Sakuno was heart broken, when he comes back, first thing Ryoma thinks when he sees Sakuno is, "why is Ryuuzaki referring herself as Hime!"
1. She's back

**He's gone, She's gone, She's back, He's ganna get beat! **

**Chapter one; **

**~She's back!~ **

I've never been the best at anything, once i start something i usually give up. No one's ever en-courged me to do anything, unless it's for there own personal deed. Thus leading me to not trusting most people, now I'm sitting here on the grass, well fake grass, on the football felid, doing what? Thats a good question, I am doing nothing but staring at the clouds, yep, no one came to bother me about anything, so i was basically a loner. I didn't care for a fact i was. I was scared at first, but seeing as there as no way to change it, I took it as a time to be able to not get bugged by anyone for a matter of fact. My head got tired of being pushed back so I changed position and laid on my back. I could still hear the whispers of all those around me. "Look what a loner" "No friends" "She thinks she's better then everyone" None of those where completely true, I never think of myself as better then anyone, i have friends, and i do want to be alone sometimes but not all the time. It wasn't like i was a complete loser. As i look up to the sky i notice that it began to rain, lovely. I hear girls scream and run out the rain but i enjoyed it, it was peaceful and laying on the grass made it better, i closed my eyes and then thats when i heard some one scream, "LOOK OUT!" I sat up and turned my head to be in contact with a soccer ball right into my face. My face for a second was alright, then it began to sting, it began to hurt really bad. I then started coughing, blood was what lead to it, it hurt. I then took out a tissue, observer all the blood. As the bleeding died down, the rain got heavier. It was so heavy i was being completely socked. But one thing was for sure,no one help, no one asked if i was okay, they all fled. I got up and walked towards the gym. The teacher looked at me with concern, "What happened?" she asked, "I was hit by a soccer ball," I said truthfully. "Alright you can change now, it's an hour before class ends but you have permission since your socking wet." I walk towards the locker room which was on the other side of the gym everyone was in, no matter where i went they would see me, so i walked in. The loud laughter was then gone into a silent moment.I walked towards the locker room, where i changed. As i changed i noticed that after i began to cough again i was coughing up blood. This wasn't the best thing, as i walked towards the gym again with my backpack on one shoulder, i walk to the bleachers to sit and read. My blood coughing would stop, was what i thought. As the class continued on, of course i was reading, and hearing girls calling me lazy. Then i heard the words again, "LOOK OUT" I turn my head and saw a basket ball headed my way, and bam it hit me. There i was on the floor, coughing more blood then ever. The teacher came in and ran towards me, screaming at everyone to shut up. That's when she took over, the one thing that i would have never let out, but all secrets must be told. As the laughter increased in my head, she spoke, "I'll take over, Don't worry."

Normal P.O.V.

As she stood up, the laughter decreased and then she fell again to hear more laughter.

"Why don't you people ever shut up?" They hear her speak. The non-so talkative, goody girl was not as good as she seemed.

"Oh the emo girl's got guts."said a girl,

She took charge at the girl and held her by the collar, "Do you know how it feels to bleed?"She asked with a death glare.

The girl was terrified, "Your lucky she isn't here right now, she would have never have the guts to do this."

"W-who are you?" The girl asks.

"Hmmm, who am i?" She asked, "You never payed attention to rode call or something?"

She then turns to everyone else, "Does anyone know my name?"

Everyone was silent, then the teacher spoke,"Yes, I do, Ryuuzaki Sakuno."

She then began to laugh, "That's who's body i am, well at least you know my other self, Listen," She pointed to herself, "My names Hime Sakura, and I'm here for Sakuno and her alone!"

She then took a bunch of balls and hit everyone,"By everyone,"

Was all Hime Sakura said before she left, after that Sakuno left to Seigaku, 4 years later. Now 12, and unaware of Hime Sakura's existence Sakuno is a shy girl who has played tennis, and is in love with Ryoma Echizen. But what Sakuno doesn't know is that Hime Sakura will come back. And Sakuno can barley can control it.

-Days after Ryoma left-

"Saku-chan!" Tomoka screams as she enters Sakuno's room to find her, on the floor. "RYUZZAKI-SENSEI!"

Now where they? The hospital, who where they? The Seigaku regular team,minus Ryoma, Tomoka, and Sakuno's grandma, Sumire.

"Excuse me," The doctor came in, "May i speak to a family member?"

Sumire left the room to speak with the doctor,

"Will she be okay doctor?" Sumire asked worried.

"Yes she will be, but can i ask you something?" The Doctor asked, "Have you ever heard the name,Hime Sakura before?"

Sumire was silent,"Yes, there as an incident 4 years ago where Sakuno said she was Hime Sakura, we thought she as just playing around, till we heard from the school she was at she was calling herself that."

"Hmm, i see, Sakuno has a split persona disorder. I believe Hime Sakura was dorment for 4 years since her last apreance, but can i asked what triggered it 4 years and what could have triggered it now?"

Sumire was only in disbelief her grand-daughter had two people in her body, "4 years ago, Sakuno was bullied, and the time Hime came out was when i heard from her gym teacher there, She was hit in the face twice, leading her to cough up a lot of blood."

"Any ideas what triggered it now? Anything happen latelly that could have put her in depression?" the doc asked.

Sumire shock her head, "Well we will tell you anything further on her health if you find out what could have triggered it please let me know,"

The doc took her leave and Sumire walked back into the waiting room.

"What they say?" Tomo-chan asked.

Sumire told them what the doctor had informed her.

"So Sakuno-chan has a split persona like Taka-san?" Eiji asked.

Sumire nodded, "But it could be somewhat different, you see Hime Sakura .."

"Hime Sakura?" Everyone asked.

Thats when the door opeaned and a nurse came in and asked for them to come into Sakuno's room.

Everyone gathered around Sakuno and then she opened her eyes to see people smile at her, "Where the hell is Ryoma Echizen?" She said.

Everyone was shocked and went silent.

"Sakuno?" Tomo-chan asked.

Sakuno looked at everyone, "Oh ya, i forgot. The names Hime Sakura." She said pointing to herself.

"So this is what you meant by not like Taka," Inu said as he wrote in his book.

"Echizen, went to America, he'll be back soon though, in about a week or so" Momo-senpi said.

"Is that so?" Hime said. "Well Sakuno and i had a talk a while ago."

"Sakuno?" Fuji asked,"What did she say?"

"Sakuno was strange, changed said to tell Echizen she's won't be here for a while."

Everyone was silent, till the doctor came in and asked everyone to leave for a couple of minutes and speak with Hime.

As the door closed, the doctor looked at Hime and smiled a small smile.

"Hello, Hime Sakura," She said.

"Nice seeing you again, Saki," Hime smiled, "It's been 4 years, has it?"

"You would know of course, so how was your sleep?"

"It was alright, not that exciting,"

"So what made you wake up?"

"Like i said,Echizen Ryoma."

"The young Prince of Tennis?"

"Yepp,"

"What does he have to do with Sakuno?"

"Hurt her,"

"Hmm, please explain," Saki was then writing in a notebook, one old looking one.

"Well you see, Sakuno was in a depression state cause he was so crude to her, and well, she fell in love. Hard, with a cold, very cold, rejection to the end. Sakuno couldn't handle it and thus leading her to a coma, like a while ago, I spoke with Sakuno for the first time and asked her if i could do anything to help, and she said,she wanted to rest, for a while."

Looking at Saki, Saki only showed a concerned look.

"So she's dormant?" Saki asked,

"For now," Hime answered.

"Anything else she said?"

"Yes she did say one thing, but it is for Echizen's ears only."

"I see, what's going to happen to you when you finish this?"

"Who knows, Sakuno might even choose to let me have this body."

Saki was silent, then stood up, "I'll call the school about this and thanks for keeping your promise."

Hime smiled, and waited for everyone to comeback into the room.

"Hime Sakura," was what Sumire said,

"Obaa-san, minna, I'm sorry, but can you bare with me for a while?" Everyone looked at Hime in confusion. "Sakuno asked me to take care of her body while she rests, it'll only be for a while,"

Everyone smiled and nodded yes.

"Tezuka," Hime said, "Oh sorry,"

Tezuka said, "It's okay, what do you need?"

"Can we have a match?"

Everyone then freaked.

"I want to see Sakuno's power, and your as close to Echizen as I know."

"Alright," Tezuka said.

As Hime smiled, a voice in her head spoke, "Mou.. Hime-chan, don't over work yourself now!"

"Don't worry Sakuno, I won't it is your body," Hime thought back.

Her thoughts where interrupted by Sumire speaking,"Hime Sakura, what kind of power do you think Sakuno has?"

"Don't you remember where i was most my life? In her head, I could only see her outer power but i think i can unleash her true nature,soon enough."

As they chatted,outside the door Saki heard everything, and began taking notes, Hime never breaks promises, she wrote, even ones that might hurt her.

**A/n; Oh my goodness, this looks great! (: doesn't it , too all those ryosaku fans, i'm sorry that Sakuno had to be out for a bit! I am terribly sorry! But please keep reading, Sakuno is still in the story! I promise you! and sorry if some characters are occ! Please R&R~ I really need it!**

**Love;Eia Yukino**


	2. Hime's First Day of School

**Eia - I'm so sorry for the late upadate!**

**Sakuno - Late?**

**Hime - You mean very late?**

**Eia - Oh shut up! Anyways, I'm sorry. And here's the chapter I was meaning to post.**

**Sakuno - She had it done for months**

**Hime- But she was to lazy to post it**

**Eia - Anyways, here we go!**

As the class door opened, 10 minutes in class the teacher announces that there would be a new student joining everyone.

As the new girl enters the classroom, a familiar but yet a different aura entered the room.

She had long straight auburn hair, 3 earrings on one ear and 2 on the other, and darker shade of chocolate eyes.

"Everyone, welcome Hime-san." the teacher said.

Everyone welcomed her.

"Now Hime-san please introduce yourself,"

Hime grinned when she saw Tomo-chan looking at her with worry,

"Hello, The names Hime Sakura!" Hime said as she was pointing at herself, "I play tennis, sing,dance, ect. My favorite color is hmm, Black. I'm from ..."

Hime then thought hard, where was she from. She was using Sakuno's body, she shared the same fate with her.

"America, I'm from America. I hope to be good friends with you all"

Hime bowed to the class and was assigned Sakuno's old seat.

"Okay everyone, now that you all know Hime-san, I have sad news, Ryuuzaki-san has recently left the school, it was undecided if she would come back, but shall we hope the best and welcome Hime-san,"

As class progressed, it was finally the end of school, off to the tennis courts! As Hime arrived to the boys tennis courts she rushed up to Tezuka and glared at him. Tezuka just nodded his head and Hime turned around to the girls locker room to return in a full black tennis outfit. Her hair in a high ponytail.

"Don't hold back," Was all Hime said, as she retrieved a black tennis racket.

As they set up at the courts, a large crowd formed, even the girls tennis team came to see Tezuka play the so called "new girl".

Fuji acting as the referee and sat in the chair,

"Hime to serve!"

The game began, Hime did a regular serve. Tezuka of course returned it, Hime then hit it with more power, her eyes looked sleepy. As the game progressed Inu of course was taking notes.

"Wow look at Hime-chan!" Eiji says, "She and Tezuka look like they are just hitting the ball like it's nothing!"

"She's weaking him," Inu said out the blue,

"Huh? What do you mean?" Momo said,

"Look, she isn't even serious," Inu said as he was pointing to the droopy eyed Hime, she really did look like she was about to fall asleep.

Then Tezuka used a much more powerful serve the next game. Hime then closed her eyes, the serve was about to pass her, then she opened her eyes and hit it without moving from her place. The speed of the ball passed faster then any normal ball. Tezuka didn't even have a chance to hit it, and it seemed like he never even saw it. Now that Hime was serious, everything changed. She used more power shots,faster then Tezuka estimated. Thats when it happened Tezuka used the Tezuka Zone.

Inu's dropped his pen, mouths dropped in the crowd,when it was returned.

"Sakura Dance," Hime said only loud enough for Tezuka to hear,

Tezuka then saw the fast return and hit it ,_To powerful, _as he then returned it back to Hime, he could see a grin on her face. Hime hit back more force. This then went on, Tezuka tried to hit straight but each time he tired it curved out to a different side.

Inu noticed this and began to re-note the match, it's only the 3-3 and they are this serious, he thought. Tezuka is having trouble but Hime seems to be moving a lot in the court. What is she planing.

As Hime hit the ball both Tezuka and Inu noticed before she hit most shots she would twirl or take a spin or two. Like as, as she was dancing. Thats when it hit both of them. As the others watched what Hime was doing she just seemed to be playing a trick in everyones eyes. Seeming to be all confusing, Tezuka then got note she was using a rhythm, Hime noticed he found out.

She then switched when the ball was coming she used a copied move, Illusion an original by Kevin Smith. When Inu noticed this he was about to scream, but of course Eiji beat him to it,

"That's Illusion!"

How in the world does she know how to do that, she couldn't have just watched that one match and memorize it. Inu thought.

When the game became 5-5 one game was left. Hime was looking like it was some light practice while Tezuka was sweating like heck.

Hime did something unpredictable, Twist serve. Tezuka of course hit it back. And then Hime once again whispered the same words Tezuka heard earlier.

Tezuka then noticed she was in a different rhyme like as if she was continuing her last rhyme, when Tezuka used Tezuka Phantom. And Hime lipped a two simple words Tezuka could understand. And she hit it hard enough to pass by him like a gust of wind,_ The End_.

"Game set, Hime Sakura!" Fuji announced. Tezuka sweating like crazy, glared at the girl's tennis team Regular's captain, she stared him in the eyes and nodded.

**Now at Kurumaru's Sushi Shop;**

"Hime-chan you where amazing!" Eiji praised.

"Thanks, but remember this is Sakuno's body," Hime explained.

"Oh yes, what do you call those moves Hi-chan?" Fuji asked with his usual smile with his blue eyes only visible to Hime.

Hime smirked and looked at the sadist, "depends what moves you want to know,"

"All the ones you used," Fuji asked.

"Sakura Dance, Illusion, sakura dance again, and of course The End," Hime said on one breath, before sipping her tea.

"Sakura Dance," Inu said, "No wonder,"

"Hmm? Inu no wonder what?" Fuji asked.

"If you noticed closely when Hime began she was sleepy looking, then after the first game she closed her eyes and opened then all the way. Then when you saw her formation, as if she wasn't holding a racket, she looked like she was dancing."

"So the object of the move is to dance?" Momo asked.

"Yes," Hime informed,"Sakura Dance is a exercise you dance with using fans, Sakuno modified it to fit with the tennis structure, and of course in the begining I was getting sleepy, the hard hits Tezuka shot only helped me exercise."

Everyone was wide eyed to know that Sakuno, the shy and clumsy Sakuno created that move, it was so graceful and quick.

FlashBack; (Hime's P.o.V.)

"Hime! Wake up! Fast ball!"

Hime's eyes opened to see to hit the ball,

"Can I?"

"Dance Now!"

The voice was no other then Sakuno's.

Sakuno maybe resting most the time but she had her say on things too.

As the game went on Sakuno told Hime what moves that should she use, till she went back to sleep.

End of Flashbacks.

(Normal P.o.V.)

"So, you can do Illusion?" Oshi asked,

"Yes, I can, When Sakuno watched that match, she memorized the whole thing, just that one move once."

"She can copy really well can she?"

"Copy Cat Tennis," Hime said, "One of her specialties, she has learned all your moves and also tweaked them,"

"S-sakuno has?"Tomo-chan asked.

"Yes, So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Hime asked as she took a sip into a look alike tea cup.

Everyone shrugged, "Oh come on! I won't be here forever! Let's party!"

Everyone then was dumbstruck of the change of character, then Oshi took a look at Hime's tea cup in her hand,

"Crap," he sad as he smelled the liquid, "She drank sake!"

"No i did,_ hic_, not, _hic_," She was all red, "Did you guys, _hic_, know, _hic_, Sakuno, _hic_, was in love, _hic_, with, _hic_ , that, _hic_, stupid bastard, _hic_, Echizen? _Hic!_" Hime then took the cup from Oshi and drank more, "I'm taking revenge! _Hic!_ out on him! _Hic!"_

"H-Hime-chan! Please calm down,"Oshi and his motherly like attitude said.

Hime then began to cry, when she saw Momo and Eiji fighting for some sushi, "Why can't you guys ever be nice,_ hic_, you should love each other!"

Fuji eating his wasabi rolls was laughing at the side, "What are you laughing at Fujiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Hime then went up to Fuji and took a wasabi roll and ate it,

"Yum,_ hic_" She said, "Fuji-koi has weird taste,"

Hime wrapped her arms around Fuji, they got closer and Fuji being Fuji said, "Oh not so close or i might kiss you,"

Inu watching the whole thing then nearly fainted as he saw Hime kissing Fuji, Inu took this chance and took pictures, everyone was then watching the two. Fuji with his eyes open wide, Hime with her eyes closed kissing Fuji, and everyone with there jaws dropped.

As she broke the kiss, Hime stood up to only fall into Fuji's arms, asleep.

And thus everyone learned a couple valuable lessons in one day and night, those where;

1. Never under estimate Sakuno or Hime

2. Never give Hime or Sakuno any form of alcohol

3. Keep a drunk Hime or Sakuno away from Fuji or anyone who she could kiss.

**(A/n); Okay here is the next chapter, Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Ryoma; When am i coming in?**

**Hime; Screw you.. I love Fuji now! Hic!**

**Eia; H-Hime your still drunk calm down!**

**Hime; No! Hic! *anime wiggle* I am not! *falls to the ground***

**Sakuno; Goodness Hime,**

**Ryoma; Please R&R!**

**Sakuno; the more reviews the faster Ryoma will come! But rumors have it he won't be back for a while~ *evil grin***

**Eia; Sorry for the Oocness!**

**-Eia Yukino**


	3. A dream

**Eia- Hey everyone! **

**Hime - Look who started to be un-lazy **

**Eia - Hime, don't start with me...**

**Sakuno - H-hime! E-ia!**

**Eia & Hime - (Glares) **

**Sakuno - Ah! (runs and hides behind Tezuka)**

**Eiji - Sakuno... you do know that doesn't do anything?**

**Eia - (walks up to Tezuka, and cups his face with one hand) Tezuka …**

**Hime - (holds out a tennis ball with Tezuka's face on it) You can't do anything right?**

**Tezuka - (Gulps)**

**Eia - Hehehehehe, Fuji do the disclaimer!**

**Fuji - Hai! Eia does not own the Prince of Tennis! **

**Hime - Fujiiiiiiiiikoooo! **

_It was dark and cold. You could feel the waters dripping, drip drop, drip drop. There was no light. Not even the moon could be seen. But the red velvet color of ribbons that draped around the helpless body. The ribbon wrapped her neck, her arms above her head, her body was completely numb. Her eyes where covered, she was to her mind, alone. The door opened, and the only sent of bright light showered the room. The girl then showed her features to who was coming in, her hair was a flowing raven, her skin as pale as a porcelain doll, she seemed as fragile as a new born child. The voice she did not recognized scared her. _

"_W-who is there!" The girl trapped within the ribbons asked. _

_The voice was gentle, a female voice. "Don't worry! My name is Saki Hanjika. I'm here to take you out of here" _

"_H-How can I-I t-trust y-you?" The girl asked, but let Saki untangle her. _

_Saki took off the ribbon that covered her eyes, and said, "Trust me, I'm nothing like the rest of those... I'm here because my mother and I don't like how father is testing you!"_

"_I-I.." She said as she was dragged out the room into the light,_

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

I then woke up, screaming. Causing Sakuno's grandmother, Sumire, to run into the room, "Hime whats wrong!"

I was panting, heavy, I got out of my trance & finally replied to Sumire who was calling out my name for sometime now.

"Y-yes! I'm fine." I said. "It's nothing."

"I guess, you and Sakuno are in one in the same. Please if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you okay? Your like my 2nd grand-daughter." Sumrie said as she took her leave.

I felt hot, it was like as if I was being choked and my heart was beating like crazy. I put my head in my hands and tried to clear my head.

"Hime, are you alright?" Sakuno's voice rang in my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hime, what kind of dream was that?" She asked

"It was nothing,"

"Hime your a bad lier,"

"Like you aren't"

"Come on Hime tell me."

"Fine, You see Sakuno..."

"Yes?"

"Did you see that dream?"

"The one you just had?"

"Yeah, well it was my..."

My heart then sank, and I felt a sting in me.

"STOP!" I opened my eyes once more, to see sunlight in the room.

I put my thoughts in my head, "Hey Sakuno, you there?"

Silents.

"Sakuno?"

Silents.

She must be sleeping, I thought, I then got out of bed and began to get ready for school.

As I got out the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. I could see that there was a tint of a crimson in my eyes. It looked like as if the sunlight was shining in my eyes, I looked around and found no window. I looked again, and they where normal. Weird, hmm i guess the sake hasn't worn off yet, I thought jokingly.

**XoXoX At school XoXoX**

As I entered the school gates, I think about my new day. It's been about a week now. Since I took over Sakuno's body, and surprisingly she had more of her athletic blood in her then I even imagined. It was as if she was hiding her true stamina, behind that clumsy facade. As I was lost in my thoughts a hand was put on my sholuder, making me flinch and grabb who ever was behind my in the neck.

"H-Hime-chan," The voice I heard was no one other then Fuji's.

I immediately pulled my hand back, "G-Gomen Fuji."

"It's alright," He said, while still smiling.

I then lead in his chest, "I'm sorry for what happened."

Fuji then asked, "For what?"

"Kissing you... I didn't mean to..."

I then looked at Fuji's face and he was still smiling, "It's okay, it was the best first kiss I've ever had."

I turned ten shades of red, ugh! Sakuno! Your body is reacting to him! Ah! I thought.

Fuji then chuckled, and began to walk away, "The bells about to ring you better get going now Hime."

I smiled & took a deep breath, and began to walk to my first class.

**Normal P.O.V.**

As Hime walked off, she did not notice or sense that there was a boy with amber eyes in a tree watching the whole scene.

"Hmmm, Fuji has a girlfriend, who would have known..." He said as he begins to sleep in the tree.

**Hime's P.O.V. **

As I get ready to leave for the day, Fuji came into the classroom. And luck came back to me and I didn't shutter or anything like Sakuno did.

"Fuji, What are you doing here?" I ask.

He smiled and replied, "Tezuka wants you to come and practice with us."

As I hear the name Tezuka I raised an eyebrow, "Alright."

I gathered my things and bid Au Revoir to Tomoka & the freshman trio.

As I stepped foot on the Tennis court, I saw someone who I wish I never had.

He was smirking, I saw him before, and I knew Sakuno did too. I had no doubts on who he was.

**Eia; Hello my fellow readers! **

**Hime; I don't think they want to talk to you. **

**Eia; It's because of my lazy ass updates huh? **

**Sakuno; Yep!**

**Eia; Alrighty, I hope you love me! Cause I has a fun suprise! **

**Hime; What in the world would that be? **

**Sakuno; Yeah Eia...**

**Eia; Hehehe, If you review asap, you'll get the chapter 4 asap!**

**Hime; Sureeee**

**Eia; I am serious! I'm working on it right now!**

**Sakuno; Thats great! **

**Eia; -.- Well of course!**

**Hime; Well until next time!**

**Eia; Wait! I need to apoligize! For the short chapter! I wanted cliff hangers so don't hate me! **

**Sakuno; Well Read & Review! The more reviews the more the story will progress! **

**Eia,Hime,& Sakuno; Till Next time! Au Revoir! **


End file.
